Happy Birthday Amy
by Nicky Morello
Summary: It's Amelia's first birthday after Derek's death. She plans to spend the day alone and depressed. But could a knock at the door change all that? Takes place in Season 11: She's Leaving Home Part 2. Please read, review and enjoy! Amelia/Arizona


Author's Note: Just an idea I had, takes place during She's Leaving Home Part 2, in Season 11. Contains some Private Practice references, but not many! Please read, review and Enjoy!

Title: Happy Birthday Amy

Amelia Sheperd groaned as she opened her eyes. The sunlight was streaming through the half opened curtains and the sound of birds singing could be heard outside. Rolling over in her bed, she covered her eyes with her arm; willing the brightness to go away. Had it been any other day, any other time, Amelia would have been excited and eager to start the day. This day, however, was not just another day. It was her birthday. It was her first birthday without Derek. It was her first birthday without her brother. Derek had been killed by an oncoming semi a few months prior. He had been killed and Amelia hadn't gotten to say goodbye. She hadn't gotten to tell him she loved him one last time. All because her so called sister in law had denied her that opportunity. She hadn't called Amelia. Meredith had taken off right after Derek's funeral. She had taken off without a trace. She had take off and left Amelia alone in her and Derek's house. Derek's house that he built, that was his pride and joy. Derek's house that was filled with so many memories of him that the neurosurgeon could hardly breathe. Just as she was about to roll over and bury her face in the pillow, there was a knock at the door. Groaning, she stood up and grabbed her robe. Moving quickly down the stairs she saw a delivery man at the door.

"Good Morning ma'am. Are you Amelia Sheperd?" The man asked as she opened the door.

"Uh yeah I am." Amelia replied, confused as to what the delivery could be.

"This is for you." The man handed her a wrapped boquette of flowers, which had a note on top of the wrapping. "Have a great day."

"Thank you." Amelia replied, as she closed the door. Walking over to the couch, she set the flowers down and opened the card.

 _Happy Birthday Sleepyhead! It's time to get up and celebrate! Be ready by 9:30am, your uber will be there to take you to IHop to meet Maggie for breakfast!_

 _Xo A_

Amelia stared at the note. Her mouth agape in shock. Who was A? April? Avery? Alex? Addison? Arizona? Her heart soared at the thought of Arizona, the blonde Peds surgeon that Amelia had had a crush on for awhile now. She shook her head, it probably wasn't her. Unwrapping the flowers, twelve beautiful red roses, and placing them into a vase, Amelia hurriedly got ready.

At 9:30 sharp Amelia heard a car pull into the driveway, well car might be an understatement. It was a beautiful black convertible. The brunette gasp as she walked over and opened the door.

"Good Morning Dr. Sheperd." The driver greeted as she got in. "I'm David."

"Uh good morning." Amelia stammered, still in shock. "I'm not sure I can afford this car though."

"No worries Dr. Sheperd." The driver smiled. "It's all paid for. Also, this is for you." He handed her a red rose, with another note attached.

Amelia blushed as she read the note.

 _I know what you're thinking; a convertible is way too much. But nothing is too much for you. Today is your day and you will be treated like the Queen that you are. And don't worry, it's all paid for._

 _Xo A_

"So you were probably sworn to secrecy, but can you give me a hint as to who arranged all this?" Amelia asked, looking at the man beside her.

The driver chuckled. "Nope, sorry. They swore me to secrecy, and gave me a very nice tip."

As they pulled into IHop, Amelia saw Maggie waiting. "Thank you so much David."

"You're welcome Dr. Sheperd, enjoy your meal."

Getting out of the car, Amelia walked towards Maggie. "I feel like I'm in the twilight Zone." She chuckled as she pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"Well you aren't." Maggie smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." The brunette smiled as they walked in and sat down at a table.

"So let me guess, you've been sworn to secrecy too?" Amelia asked.

"Mhmm yes I have." Maggie grinned. "But trust me, you'll find out soon enough."

"Good morning Dr. Sheperd, Dr. Pierce. My name is Wendy and I'll be your waitress today. We'll start you off with some coffee and then I'll take your order Dr. Pierce."

"Wait, wait. What about my order?" Amelia asked.

"Oh your order is already being prepared dear." Wendy beamed.

"But how did you know what I wanted?" The brunette asked.

Wendy grinned, "I can't say."

Maggie chuckled at the look on Amelia's face. "Don't worry Amelia. You'll know everything soon. Just enjoy this. It's your day.

"Oh believe me I am. I'm just so surprised." The neurosurgeon replied, touching the red rose that lay beside her plate. "I was fully prepared to sleep all day and just forget it was my birthday." She met Maggie's eyes. "I was prepared to be alone."

"Hey./" Maggie reached over and took her sister's hand. "You are never alone, ok? I know the last few months have been hard but you have family. Lean on us. Ok?"

"Thank you." The brunette smiled.

After Wendy came to take Maggie's order, a waiter walked over to them.

"Dr. Sheperd, your pancakes with strawberries, syrup and whipped cream." The man placed the plate in front of her. Amelia's mouth was agape once again.

"Mmm that smells amazing." Maggie mused.

"This uh, this was the breakfast Derek use to make me for my birthday every year." Tears filled Amelia's eyes, "How did they know?"

Maggie reached over and grabbed Amelia's hand. "They know you." She smiled. "Now eat before it gets cold."

"They know me and their name starts with an A. Addison? Is it Addison?" Amelia asked.

"Eat." Maggie replied, smirking.

"Ugh I'm so full." Amelia moaned twenty minutes later, leaning back in her chair.

"Me too. The sausage and eggs here are amazing." Maggie replied.

"I haven't been here in forever. I use to love IHop. A free pitcher of coffee? Who wouldn't?" The brunette smiled.

"Are you ladies ready for the bill?" Wendy asked, returning to clear their plates.

"Yeah, thank you Wendy." Amelia smiled at the woman.

"You're welcome dear." The waitress smiled as she went to retrieve their bill.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Amelia asked her sister.

"I've got a couple surgeries this afternoon. But I have tomorrow off." Maggie replied.

"Yeah I was surprised Bailey gave me the weekend off." Amelia missed.

"Well it is your birthday weekend." Maggie noted.

"Yeah a birthday which I was planning to spend in bed, depressed." Amelia replied.

"Well you aren't sad and depressed, you're with me." Maggie smiled.

"Wait that must mean Bailey knows?" Amelia asked.

Before Maggie could answer, Wendy returned with the bill. Along with it she carried another red rose and a white envelope. "Here you go ladies."

Maggie thanked Wendy as Amelia opened the letter.

 _Did you enjoy breakfast? I hope so. You told me Derek use to make it every year for your birthday. I know it's been hard since he died and I know today can't be any easier. I also know you feel hurt and angry because you never got to say goodbye. So I want to give you that chance. David, your uber driver, is going to drive you to the graveyard where you can have some time with your brother. Richard will also be there in his car if you need him. Say what you need to say to him Amelia. It'll help, trust me._

 _Xo A_

Amelia looked up at Maggie, tears flowing down her cheeks. Wordlessly, her sister walked over and pulled her up into a tight hug.

"Shhh it's ok." Maggie whispered, holding her sister close.

"How did, how did they know?" Amelia whispered.

"They just did. Hey." Maggie pulled back and looked at her. "I know this has been an emotional day but trust me it'll be worth it." Maggie squeezed her shoulder. "Now go, David's waiting for you."

"Thank you Maggie. I love you." Amelia hugged her sister one more time before running out the door.

As David pulled up to the graveyard, Amelia felt her nerves kick in. What was she going to say to her brother? What do you say to someone that was such a huge part of your life but now is dead? How do you say goodbye? Thanking David, Amelia stepped out of the car. Instantly, she noticed what she assumed was Richard's car a few rows ahead. She made her way towards Derek's grave and, as she neared it, her heart melted. Lining her brother's grave were boquettes of beautiful flowers. From roses to lilies to daisies. There were two candles at the front of the grave, with a picture of Derek in the middle. Amelia felt her breath hitch and her eyes fill with tears.

"Hi Derek." She whispered, sitting down in front of the grave. "Wow um." She wiped the tears fro her eyes, trying to compose herself. "Today has been a whirlwind experience. You would probably laugh." Amelia chuckled as she imagined her brother's amused expression. "I was planning to spend this weekend alone, in bed and depressed. But someone, whose name starts with A planned all of this so I wouldn't be alone." She paused, looking don at the grass in front of her. "I uh I haven't figured out who it is yet but I'm kind of hoping it's Arizona. McDimples does things to my heart." She chuckled as she thought about the blonde Peds surgeon. "God Derek I, I've been such a mess ever since you died. I feel like I can't even fucking breathe." Amelia choked back her tears as she continued. "Meredith left right after your funeral. She took Zola and Bailey and just took off. Leaving me alone, leaving me alone in that damn house. That damn house that's filled with so many memories of you I can't even breathe. And yeah, yeah I could go somewhere but where? I have no family here." The brunette laughed bitterly. "You were my family Derek. Meredith doesn't want me as a sister, and why would she? Why would she want Hurricane Amelia as a sister?" Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the photo of her brother. "Lord knows none of my accrual sisters want anything to do with me. But you." She took a deep breath, desperately trying to gather herself, "You were the best big brother I ever had. You kicked my ass when I needed it. You raised me Derek. You taught me how to survive. And now you're gone. Now you're gone and I'm all alone. I have no one." Amelia choked back her sobs as she buried her face in her hands. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms around her, holding her close. Her body tensed slightly, but then collapsed in the comfort of the arms. She had only cried a couple times, but never like this. Never with so much raw emotion and sorrow. She was so distraught, and so thankful for the comfort, that she didn't realize just who was holding her. She didn't realize that the arms most certainly weren't Richard Webbers.

"Amelia, it's ok. Shhh." The soothing voice whispered. "I'm sorry."

As the tears subsided, the grave came back into focus through her watery eyes. The arms around her seemed lighter somehow as she slowly pulled back. She gasped as she looked beside her. "Meredith?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here. and I'm sorry." Meredith kept her arm around Amelia, not wanting to break the connection. "I'm sorry I didn't let you do this. I'm sorry I took this away from you Amelia. I'm also sorry I ran. I just, I couldn't breathe either. And I think you just, you remind me so much of him." She looked at the brunette. "From your blue eyes to your damn need to always be right." Amelia laughed softly beside her. "And I think that's why I wasn't able to see you as a sister before. I saw too much of him and it hurt so much." Meredith wiped her eyes. "But you are my sister Amelia. You do have family here. I do love you, no matter what baggage you have. You are my family Amelia."

Unable to speak Amelia rested her head on the other woman's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You know if he could see us right now he'd find this conversation amusing." Amelia laughed softly.

"He would." Meredith agreed, reaching over and taking her sisters hand. "And he'd think it was sweet and wouldn't let us live it down."

Amelia chuckled, "You know he would. When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago." Meredith replied. "Let's just say someone called me and bit my head off for not being here to help you through this and that I needed to be here for your birthday."

"Who?" Amelia asked.

"You know I can't say. But they love you very much." Meredith smiled.

"Addison?" Amelia guessed.

"I'm not saying, stop guessing. We should go though." Meredith said, standing up slowly.

"Go where?" The brunette asked.

"Home. For a movie party with the kids. And I have a birthday present for you." Meredith grinned.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Haven't you learned not to ask that yet?" Meredith chuckled as they started walking towards the car.

"Wait." Amelia stopped, turning around she walked up to Derek's grave and knelt down. "Goodbye Derek, thank you for being an amazing big brother. I love you. I'll miss you." Taking one last look at his picture, she stood up and walked back to Meredith, who wrapped her arm around her shoulders as they walked to her car.

As Amelia got in there was another white envelope and a red rose. Opening the envelope, Amelia read it aloud.

 _I know that was hard. I know exactly how difficult that was for you. But I am so proud of you Amelia. The pain never truly goes away, but it lessens. And this is the first step in truly letting Derek rest in peace. Have fun with Meredith. I'll see you soon._

 _Xo A_

"Seriously, who is this person?" Amelia asked.

"You will find out soon. I promise." Meredith smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Wait, where's Richard? The last note I read said he would be here." Amelia asked.

"Yeah, uh, we sort of wanted it to be a surprise." Meredith laughed nervously.

"Well it was thank you." Amelia smiled at her sister as they drove home. Pulling into the driveway Amelia noticed a car she'd never noticed before. "Whose car is that?"

"You'll see." Meredith smiled as they got out and walked to the front door. As Amelia opened the door, she felt her breath hitch.

"Addie?" She whispered.

"Hey you/" Addison smiled as she walked over and hugged Amelia tightly. "How are you?"

Amelia didn't respond for a moment, her throat suddenly clouded with emotion. "Hey." She whispered, hugging her sister as tight as possible. "I'm uh, I'm good." She pulled back to look up at Addison. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Happy I could be here for your birthday." Addison smiled.

"So wait, you did plan all this?" Amelia asked, causing both Meredith and Addison to chuckle. "No." The two women replied together.

Amelia rolled her eyes slightly, "Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs playing." Addison replied, as Meredith ran up the stairs.

"So how are you really doing?" Addison asked, motioning for her sister to sit down on the couch.

"I'm ok, honestly. I was prepared to celebrate today in bed alone. But this is so much better." Amelia beamed at her sister.

"Auntie Amy!" The two women turned to see Zola, Bailey and, to Amelia's surprise, Henry and Sofia run down the stairs.

"Hey guys! I missed you!" Amelia exclaimed, hugging her nieces and nephew tightly. "And you." She turned to Henry, Addison's son and her godson, "Have grown up way too fast. What are you now, 5?" She pulled the boy into her arms, hugging him tightly.

"Yes." Henry laughed. "I'm mommy's favorite!"

Amelia laughed, looking towards her sister. "I know you are. Where's your daddy?"

"Jake couldn't make it actually. He had to stay and hold down the fort." Addison smiled.

Meredith walked down the stairs slowly, holding a small bundle in her arms. "Amelia, I'd like you to meet your niece. Ellis Sheperd."

Amelia gasp as Meredith walked to the couch. "You, you were pregnant?" Tears filled her eyes as Meredith gently sat down beside her and handed Ellis to her.

"I was." Meredith smiled. "I was planning to tell Derek once he got home but." She stopped, taking a deep breath. "That's another reason I had to leave. I couldn't, I couldn't be pregnant here without him."

Amelia nodded, her eyes never leaving her niece's blue ones. "Hi sweetie." Amelia smiled "I'm your Aunt Amelia. I'm very happy to meet you." Her voice was raspy as she fought back the tears. "She looks just like him." She whispered, looking at Meredith.

"I know." Meredith smiled softly. "He would have loved her so much."

"He would have." Amelia smiled. "He would have been so proud."

"At least she has a mother and an aunt that can remind her of her daddy." Addison mused.

"Oh trust me I have stories about your daddy." Amelia chuckled softly, looking down at the bundle in her arms.

"Some of which you are not allowed to tell her until she's eighteen." Meredith laughed.

"True." Amelia kissed her niece's forehead softly. "I love you sweetheart." She whimpered, handing the baby back to Meredith. Wiping her eyes she looked around the living room. "So, what movie are we watching?"

"The Wizard Of Oz!" Zola exclaimed. "I love that movie."

"Me too." Amelia smiled. "It was my favorite movie as a kid. Derek would put it on every year for my birthday." She looked at Addison. "Seriously, it's not you?"

Addison laughed. "It's not me."

As they settled down to watch the movie, Addison slipped her hand into Amelia's. "I'm proud of you." She whispered softly, kissing her hair as the brunette rested her head on her shoulder.

After the movie was over, Addison turned to her sister. "We should get ready."

"For what?" Amelia asked.

"I'm taking you out for a birthday dinner." Addison smiled.

"Oh yaye where?" Amelia asked.

"You'll see." Addison grinned, standing up and walking towards the guest room.

"This day feels too much like a dream." Amelia chuckled as she ran upstairs to change.

As they got into Addison' car, there was yet another envelope with a red rose. Opening the note, Amelia felt her heart race.

 _Did you enjoy your surprise? And the movie? I know The Wizard Of Oz was your favorite movie, you told me years ago. Have fun at your birthday dinner with Addison!_

 _See you soon._

 _Xo A_

"Seriously, who is it? The only person I remember telling my favorite movie to was you." Amelia looked at her sister who just smiled as she drove.

They pulled into the parking lot of a beautiful hotel. The circular drive way to the hotel was lined with beautiful tall trees and bushes.

"The Four Seasons? Really?" Amelia asked. "I can't afford this."

"Well it's a good thing you aren't paying then." Addison smirked as they walked inside. Walking up to the restaurant Addison motioned for the host. "Sheperd Party."

"Of course, right this way." The host led them to the back of the restaurant to a reserved room. Opening the door, Amelia gasp.

"SURPRISE!" Rang out around the room, which was filled with all of her Seattle and LA, they were all there. The long table in the center of the room was beautifully set, with a chandelier hung over head. Balloons lined the room and soft music played in the background.

"Oh my god." Amelia finally spoke. "I I can't believe you did all this." She walked towards the table and greeted her family. As she reached Charlotte, she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you." Amelia whispered.

"Of course. How are you?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm ok. Better now actually." Amelia smiled.

"Have you had any temptations?" Charlotte whispered softly.

Amelia tensed in her arms. "Honestly, yes. But I know Derek wouldn't be happy so I've tried really hard to resist."

"Good, I'm proud of you. Happy Birthday Amelia." Charlotte grinned, pulling away.

Amelia continued making her way around the table, until she reached Maggie.

"Are you surprised?" Maggie smiled.

"Very surprised." Amelia smiled, hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

"Of course." Maggie smiled, pulling back.

Amelia continued to greet her family, until she reached Arizona. The blonde wore a simple, yet elegant black dress. Her hair was blown out and flowed over her shoulders. Amelia couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Happy Birthday Amelia." Arizona smiled, her blue eyes sparkling.

Amelia looked into the blonde's eyes, her heart racing as the world around her faded away. "It was you." She whispered.

"It was." Arizona beamed.

Amelia stepped forward and pulled the blonde into her arms. "Thank you. For everything." She whispered.

"You deserve it. I didn't want you to be alone today, or any day, but especially today." Arizona replied.

Amelia pulled back to look at her. "You know there's one present I didn't get though." She smirked softly.

"Hmm, I wonder what that could be. I was sure I thought of everything." Arizona smiled. "Oh wait. I know." Leaning in she kissed the brunette deeply, pulling her close. Amelia gasp before wrapping her arms around the blonde and kissing her with all the passion she could muster.

"Happy Birthday Amelia. I love you." Arizona whispered, pulling away.

"Thank you." Amelia turned to take her seat next to Arizona when she saw one more envelope and red rose beside her plate.

 _Happy Birthday Amelia. I love you._

 _Xo Arizona_

Amelia leaned over and kissed Arizona softly. "You are amazing. Thank you."

Before Arizona could respond, the food arrived. Mashed potatoes and chicken and dumplings were served on each person's plate.

"Derek use to make this for me every year." Amelia gasp, looking at Arizona.

"Oh I know." Arizona smiled.

"Seriously, how do you know all of this?" Amelia asked.

"Oh I have my sources." Arizona smirked.

"What she's not telling you is we all helped." Sheldon remarked from across the table. "Especially Addison who said way too much."

"Hey, it's not my fault I know my sister so well." Addison shot back.

"You all know me too well." Amelia laughed. "I swear this could have easily been a roast."

"I voted for that!" Cooper chimed in.

"Of course you did Coop." Amelia laughed.

After everyone was finished dinner, Amelia stood up and raised her glass, motioning for the table to be quiet. "I, uh, I just wanted to thank you guys." Looking around, Amelia smiled. "When I was younger, Derek would always make my birthday special. He'd make me pancakes in the morning, we'd watch movies all day, and yes Derek watched girly movies with me once a year." Amelia laughed softly. "But this, this was the first year he wasn't here. It was the first year I ever felt truly alone on my birthday." She looked at Arizona. "But you, you saved me." She turned back to her family. "You all did. And I can't thank you enough for that, for this." She raised her glass. "To Derek, the best big brother I could have ever asked for."

"To Derek." Everyone raised their glasses.

After cake and ice cream, they spent the night celebrating. Dancing the night away until everyone was exhausted. Amelia hugged everyone goodbye, making plans to meet up for brunch the next day.

"You gonna be ok?" Addison asked her sister.

"I'm gonna be great. I really need to thank Arizona." Amelia winked at her sister before hugging her tightly. "Thank you Addie. For everything."

"I love you Amy. I'll see you tomorrow." Addison kissed Amelia's cheek as she walked out of the hotel.

Arizona walked up behind the brunette carrying a few bags. "You ready?" She smiled.

Amelia turned around, her eyes darkening as she met the blonde's. "More than ready." She grabbed a few of the bags before taking Arizona's hand as they walked to her car.

"So, you had fun tonight?" Arizona asked as she let go of Amelia's hand and put the bags in the back seat.

Amelia leaned against the driver's door, watching Arizona. "I did." She smiled as the blonde closed the door and stepped in front of her. Wordlessly, Amelia put one arm around Arizona's waist and pulled her close. The moon shone overhead, illuminating their faces in a soft glow. "All because of you." She pulled Arizona to her and kissed her, slowly. Arizona's hands came up and cupped her face, kissing her back. Amelia ran her hands up and down the blonde's sides, slipping her tongue easily into her moth. Arizona moaned at the contact, combing her fingers into brunette hair. As Amelia's hands began to move downward, Arizona pulled back. "We need to stop."

"What, why?" Amelia asked.

"Well, because I am incredibly turned on right now Dr. Sheperd and if we keep doing what we were doing I'm not gonna be able to stop." Amelia grinned, starting to pull her back in. "And I am not having sex with you on your birthday in my car." She smiled at Amelia's pout. "My bed is way comfier. Trust me." She winked as she pushed Amelia over to the passenger's side and got in the drivers side.

As they drove back to Arizona's place, Amelia kept her hand in the blonde's. As they pulled into the driveway and grabbed their stuff, they entered the house. Seconds later, Amelia was pushed against the front door and Arizona was kissing her deeply. Their hands roamed each others bodies as they began stripping each other's clothes off. Walking backwards to the bedroom, Arizona turned them around and pushed Amelia backwards on the bed. As they started kissing again, their bodies entangle, they came together as one. Their hearts pounding as each orgasm, hit. Their bodies trembling with need and desire. And their souls aching for the love of the other woman.

After hours of making love, they curled up in each other's arms. Arizona holding the brunette close.

"I love you Arizona. Thank you." Amelia whispered.

"Happy Birthday Amy." Arizona whispered. "I love you too."

Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
